How the Pianist Found Love
by OneAndOnly.V06
Summary: When Temari's father comes back from Vietnam her life takes a turn for the worst. Her father turns out to be physically abusive towards her and her mother. And because of that her brothers change as well. As life goes on her mother decides for a divorce and now lives with Temari alone in the house but, the pain doesn't stop there. *Not the best summary but, worth reading*


**How the Pianist Found Love **

**Temari POV.**

**Prologue**

I took in a deep breath as I scanned the keys before me. My hands began to shake slightly as I slowly raised them from my lap. I was nervous. For my parents told me not to do this. I jumped at the sound of their screams of hateful words rushing into my eardrums. I did my best not to start out too loudly or they would come after me… well, _he_ would. My bruises arms reached for the first chord of the song. I didn't move for a moment letting the sound ring throughout the moonlit room. The screams raged on and that told me they didn't hear a single thing, so knowing that I let my fingers dance on the keys. I started out slowly and soon enough I got to the original tempo of the song. It was the only song I knew on the piano for I had just begun to learn. My hands kept shaking but, I ignored my uncontrollable action and focused on the beautiful piano music I played ever so softly.

Since I learned this song from my second grade teacher the other day, I learned that playing piano was a great distraction from my life. Even though my hands were small I made myself play such a magnificent baled. I also figured out that I was a very fast learner when it came to music. Anko sensei, my teacher, even said that I had potential and that I could become huge one day if I kept at it after I fully knew and comprehended this song. There were accidents here and there but, that was only because of the shouting from downstairs kept interrupting.

The fights had started not too long ago. Since I was five years old. My father had just come back from Vietnam and my siblings, mother, and I were very excited again for it had been a long time. We prepared a feast and made a banner that were slaughter with Gaara's sloppy finger painting that screamed "Welcome Back!" Music played and we all sang and danced as we waited for his arrival. He was supposed to arrive sometime around noon. And when the clock struck twelve and even one, he was nowhere to be found.

We waited and waited but be never came. It began to get late so my mother and I set the boys off to bed and soon enough I began to fall asleep. I was midnight when my eyes began to shut and with that I decided that the party was postponed for tomorrow. My mother gave me an assuring smile before my eyes shut for the night.

My slumber was about to become permanent for the night but, crashes and terrified screams changed my plans. I was on the couch still when I awoke. Rubbing away the blur of sleep from my eyes I looked around the living room to find the banners all ripped and discarded on the ground, some of the food from the dinner table scattered on the carpet, and the stereo's speakers completely destroyed and up with smoke which made the air around me thick. The screaming came from the kitchen which made me a bit scared. I could tell the one voice that was doing most of the scream was female and was my mother. The other was oddly familiar but, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

It was a male's voice. Deep and strong, over powering my mothers. Listening closely I could hear that my mother was crying and she was probably hurt cause, when I looked of at their silhouettes my mother was on her hands and knees as the man stood over her.

I pulled a pillow close to me and suffocated it. What was happening? My heart began to pound against my chest and my body began to shake. My anxiety was kicking in. I jumped at a creaking noise that came behind me. Quickly turning around I saw my brunette and ginger headed little brothers. One three the other four. Both of them had tears in their eyes and shook violently. Gaara was gripping his tattered teddy bear for dear life as he saw the shadows in kitchen. Kankuro rushed towards me for comfort and Gaara followed quickly after. I hugged them tightly as they sobbed and cried for mommy. I only could watch the fight continue on for I was only five at the time and could do nothing.

It went on for a couple minutes and then dead silence approached right after the man smacked my mother across the face. The smack knocked her down which caused me to jump to my feet. My brothers tried to hold me back but, I ignored them and raced to the kitchen. With tears in my eyes and sliding down my face I entered the cooking area and found my mother bruised and curled up in a ball in pain. Tears stained her beautiful kind face that caused my heart to break. Her green eyes trailed over towards me and they screamed run but, I ignored them and crouched over to her. But, before I could even graze her a deep angry yet calm voice stopped me.

"Temari…"

I hesitated to look but, when I did I found myself staring at the man who helped create me. My father. I could not believe that my father had the audacity to do such a horrid thing. To the women he loved. Near his own flesh and blood. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't bring myself to.

"D-…daddy," I choked out between all the tears. "H-how could you…"

He laughed a crude one and smiled evil-like. I didn't recognize this man before me anymore. His appearance was the same. Dark brown eyes, shaggy brown hair as while, handsome face my mother always loved, the only difference was he was a bit buffer than before. His personality- who he was, was the thing that was different. Before he was kind and gentle. Loving and compassionate. Now he was mean, ugly, and nasty. Tears blurred my vision of him as he began to glare at me. My mother slowly gripped my hand. She was slowly becoming cold, I could tell by the touch of her skin.

I grew afraid. My heart was beating fast as he raised his hand over me. It happened oh so very quickly. He hit me and threw me against the wall. Gaara and Kankuro ran over and begged my father to stop but, he didn't listen and kept on beating me. He forced my brothers to their rooms and locked them in there no matter how much they fought against him. My mother and I suffered our first beating that night. We never knew what we did that was so wrong or why he even thought about doing such a thing. Cause from that night on he kept doing the same thing. Sometimes he would even switch it up with one night was my mom and the other it was me. But, I was the one getting most of the beatings for I would stop him from hurting my mother. She begged me to stop but, I would never listen.

School was very hard for me from that point on. I waited a year or two so I could be in the same grade with my brothers. Hiding away from all my friends and lying to my teacher was very hard. My brothers helped of course but, as the years went on they started to drift away from me. They slowly became like my father and started to not care for me and abuse me as well. Verbally and as my father did physically. I never wanted to admit that I hated them but, somewhere deep down inside I did. I don't know why they decided to become this way, was it because my father threatened them or did they just catch on to what my father did and thought it was right.

A tear slipped from my right eye and fell onto the key board. I was playing towards the end of the song. The screaming of course continued on until suddenly it stopped and so did I on the last note of the song. My breath sped up as I heard heavy steps came up the stairs. I had been caught, he heard.

"Temari!"

He was furious. I began to shake as the tears fell faster and faster. Soon enough I began to scream even if he hadn't reached me yet. The door slammed open and I knew what was about to come.

He grabbed my arm and threw me onto the ground.

"NO STOP!" I screamed repeatedly but, he didn't.

That night the house was filled with screams and shouts of pain. That night I was raped. And that night I began to hate.

**T.B.C.**

**So how did you all like it? Was it good, do you want to read more? **

**Well, review and let me know.**

**Soon enough you will all understand the meaning of this story. **

**And now for some very IMPORTANT information!**

**To know about upcoming things in the story and music (cause you can't read a story about a pianist without listening to what she's playing) take a look at profile for Tumblr webstie**

**Please do follow for more info take a look at my profile **

***PEACE***

**~V06**


End file.
